User talk:Bunnyjoke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gangstar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bunnyjoke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GTANiKo (Talk) 16:24, 14 July 2011 Thx a lot, I can make u an admin. U can create any templates u would love too. Your help is well appreciated. Thx! GTANiKoTalk 06:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunny, these are the following which can be included in a vehicle template: *Vehicle type (body type) *Capacity *Appearance There are few, due to the limited vehicle range, but thanks anyway(: GTANiKoTalk 15:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunny, thx a lot, I will expand the articles tomorrow or so, thx a lot for your help.GTANiKoTalk 16:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Bunnyjoke. Do you know where GTANiko, he wasn't six days, and I'm doing all the work alone. Can you create infobox for weapons, missions and citys? Ilan xd 15:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sorry that this is so long. Ilan xd 15:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Weapon Template : *Game Appearances *Magezine size *Weapon type *Range *Damage *Real-life model ;City Template : *Game Appearances *Mayor *Population *State *Size *Gangs ;Mission Template : *Game *Mission Giver *Location *Target *Reward *Conditions of mission failure *Unlocks *Unlocked by Thanks Thanks man you are the best. -- Ilan xd 17:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that. -- Ilan xd 18:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Man I can't believe that you and Tom are no more admins on GTA wiki!. You were the first admins that helped me, you guys helped me alot!!!!!!! -- Ilan xd 17:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. He is "heartless". How old McJeff is? -- Ilan xd 17:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Agent Wiki I created a new wiki about R*'s Agent. Join to my Wiki if you want or help me to "build" this wiki. Here is the address : http://agentrockstar.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Wiki -- Ilan xd 14:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry for the inactivity (: I have recently been very busy with studies. Thanks for helping me with this wiki, I really appreciate it. However, why did u and Tom quit GTA Wiki? GTANiKoTalk 13:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey you and Ilan xd have been promoted to bureaucrats for the contributions on this wiki. Thank you(: GTANiKoTalk 15:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' ' Yes please. Man, it's became a joke for you, no? -- Ilan xd 19:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Niko forgot to put me on both Admins and B'carts groups :) -- Ilan xd 19:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again :) -PS- This is the first time I'v became an Admin\a B'cart on a wiki which is not mine, but good that Niko returned -- Ilan xd 19:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I created yesterday the staff page :) -- Ilan xd 16:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not :) -- Ilan xd 16:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I renamed the staff ranks. What do you think? -- Ilan xd 19:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) By the way look at this page and tell me what do you think -- Ilan xd 20:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! The game will set in Rio! What do you think about the trailer?-- Ilan xd 20:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I also don't have iPhone\iPod, my brother has one. -- Ilan xd 20:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you too! I changed them here and here. -- Ilan xd 16:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry for such late replay. Good job with the infoboxes :) As for the main page, it'll be nice if you'll do something similar as the main page in the R* wiki. -- Ilan xd 13:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sure, do it :) -- Ilan xd 19:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I like it :D -- Ilan xd 04:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's came out few weeks ago. -- Ilan xd 16:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) -- Ilan xd 17:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: The guy removed information from so many pages, mainly weapons, as well removing categories. He also created many "blank" pages with no information. He misspelled pages and removed links. I believe that this is a goog cause for a for-ever block. -- Ilan xd 04:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) A guy who made so much bad edits and only two good edits is not someone we need. However, a very good editor here is User:Agnr6. The problem is that he's not very active, but when he is active, he makes very good edits. -- Ilan xd 16:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You? Annoying me? NEVER! I always glad to hear something from you :) -- Ilan xd 16:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, man. I'm not Jeff :) -- Ilan xd 16:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what do you think about going back to editing? -- Ilan xd 17:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I'm now creating a page in the R* wiki, maybe you'll find something to do there. -- Ilan xd 17:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks, credit to Tom :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: hello Bunnyjoke i'm Mor and i'm new at this wiki. i finished the game yesterday but i play it again, what i plan to add to the wikia are some pages about characters from Gangstar Rio and all the missions of Gangstar Rio. Mor328 12:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Mor328 says can you please help me to open category for "Gangstar Rio Missions" so i could put there all the pages of the missions? and if possible i'd like to open a sub-category of "Gangstar Rio Story missions","Gangstar Rio Jobs" and "Gangstar Rio Races" so i could organize the missions? if i don't have the permissions to open a category can you please open the category and the sub-categories for me? just open it i'll organize the pages. Mor328 17:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) can you help? i made a mistake and created this category http://gangstargameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gangstar_Rio_storyy_missions when i wanted to type Gangstar Rio story missions which is a category that i'm working on it. can you delete the category "Gangstar Rio storyy missions"? Mor328 07:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Looks nice. Good job man! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, man, I know :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Matias (Spencer1337) from the wiki in spanish of Gangstar. I do not speak much English and I hope you can understand me. Sorry if I misspelled. I must say that you've added the wiki in spanish in this wiki on the cover, but this wiki will be deleted because I had a few errors and I changed to other wiki. I'm telling you so you know and change it for the new wiki and thus join the two versions. If there is too much to ask, I need to know if you can give me the favicon to your wiki to add to mine. *Deletes this wiki http://es.gangstargameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Gangstar_Wiki *Adds this wiki http://es.gangstar.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Gangstar Thanks Thanks, but You Could put your favicon in my wiki. I leave you as an administrator to do so. I really appreciate it Edit something in my wiki to let as administrator RE: Happy Doomsda-, I mean Happy New Year and (I guess, though I'm Jewish) Happy Holidays!! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :LoL, yeah. Yesterday we had some crazy storms in all Israel, mainly in my hometown, Nahariya, so I began to believe it is true. Crazy stuff, just to think that one day you live your life as usual, and in the other day you gonna die as the world ends. :S -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, at least that 'deaths here, end of the world there' bullshit is over. We can live up to 2013 and get GTA5! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm getting GTA5 on day one! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rule page Heya Bunnyjoke! Nah, I don't mind moving our rule page from the R* Wiki to here, and nope, I am yet to own a headset. Happy New Year, by the way ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, hey I just wanted to inform you about that Gameloft will release a new game titled Gangstar Vegas: City of Sin. Regards. Spencer1337 (Mi discusión) 23:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Bunnyjoke I'm Spencer1337 (founder of Gangstar Wiki in spanish) but with my other account, Mat7. Turns out I had to block my account (Spencer1337) for a few reasons. Long ago I granted you the cargo of Bureaucrat on the Gangstar wiki in spanish, I want you to do me Administrator and Bureaucrat in is wiki, and that I will edit it but I need the charges back. Gives the charges in this page: http://es.gangstar.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios/Mat7 Thanks. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 23:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi again! Hello, I see you did not understand what I ask. What I want is to grant me the charges of Administrator and Bureaucrat in Gangstar Wiki in Spanish, since I founded with my account (Spencer1337), but that account I had to block and now I need these charges back with my new account (Mat7). You can give the position, as I left you the charge of bureaucrat in the Gangstar Wiki in spanish. Please, I need the charges only on Gangstar Wiki in spanish, not in this wiki. Place charges on this page *http://es.gangstar.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios/Mat7 I need to get those charges to continue managing my wiki (Gangstar Wiki in spanish), since I had left you with the charge of bureaucrat in the Gangstar Wiki in Spanish in case of an emergency like this. In this page you can see that you are a bureaucrat in Gangstar Wiki in spanish *http://es.gangstar.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:ListaUsuarios Sorry for my english, because I speak spanish xD. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 23:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) Don't worry, I also believe that my english is not so good xD In any case I really appreciate that give me back the charges, now we have to start looking for information about Gangstar Vegas. See you! RE: Don't worry, I'm an idiot too :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the page up, it's a real game available on Google Play. An external link could be added to the page that redirects to the game on Google Play. Here's the link to the page https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameloft.android.ANMP.GloftGAHM. About the sniper rifle pages, you're welcome. :) ( 09:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Ok, and no problems, subject like him can be found anywhere. Greetings! Mat7 (Mi discusión) 05:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello, This Wikia page is (as i see it) a total mess. Do you have a tip on how to improve it? Make it more neat and clean, like the GTA Wikia, it's all clean, looks all the same, lots of info. Anybody's anwser would really be appreciated! Dasabel100 (talk) 15:13, May 26, 2015 (UTC)